dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeko
) |place_of_birth = San Isiza, East El Kadsreian State, El Kadsre |occupation = Gamer Vidspacer |years_active = 2013–present |known_for = Gaming, animating, and Polandball Babies |height = 6' 1'' |parents = Jonasan Mekoti Mei Mekoti |website = www.buyfromjeko.com }} Jakuwo Mekoti (Japanese: メコティジャクヲ Mekoti Jakuwo), better known online as jeko (prounced: dʑeko), is an El Kadsreian gamer, animator, and VidSpace content creator. Today Mekoti lives in Cliffstown, and his VidSpace account has 32 million subscribers. Biography Early life (1992–2013) Mekoti was born in San Isiza, East El Kadsreian State, El Kadsre on June 8, 1992 to Jonasan Mekoti and Mei Mekoti. Becoming a VidSpacer (2013–2014) Jakuwo Mekoti published his first VidSpace video on June 6, 2013, which was titled A Short Summary of Minecraft, which has 38 million views today. Due to the video receiving praises, Mekoti continued to produce content for the website, including more videos on Minecraft and ROBLOX, including his famous Let's Not Play videos. Jakuwo Mekoti published his first livestream on February 7, 2014, titled A 500k Stream. During the stream, Mekoti thanked viewers for 500 thousand subscribers, and showed viewers how he made his videos. The stream began at 08:00 PM PST and ended at 09:59 PM PST. Weekly publishing (2018–present) Mekoti publishes new content on his channel weekly, which he has been doing since June of 2018, despite taking breaks in Octobers. Criticism and controversy El TV Kadsre 3 interview (2018) Mekoti was featured in an exclusive interview on El TV Kadsre 3, as he was questioned about his life and fame, Mekoti stating: :“I don't have the time to answer these stupid questions. In fact, life at home is downhill because of all these requests and interviews. I ... was forced to stop taking requests just to have time to produce content.” The interview was aired live November 3, 2018, Jakuwo Mekoti being heavily criticized for behaving unprofessionally on live television. Seymour Games complaint (2019) On October 4, 2019, Seymour Games and VidSpace, Inc. took down a video posted by Jakuwo Mekoti titled Seymour Lames, where Mekoti rants on the company, stating: :“Seymour Games is a company making trash games that are quite the wastes of time and money. Why do people praise them? They are completely stupid. Don't waste your frickin' time on them or they will actually drop a frickin' nuke on your home.” Following the takedown of the video, Mekoti posted a new video called An Apology on Cam, where Mekoti apologizes about Seymour Lames and states that the video was created because he got angry about Seymour removing a video he posted about The Canada Odyssey titled THE CANADA ODYSSEY IS RANKING UP MILLIONS due to possible copyright infringement. However, Seymour Lames was reuploaded by an anonymous VidSpace user named xxDrNope43xx. Notable videos *''Let's Not Play Roblox'' *''So This is How to Make a First-Person Shooter'' *''Notch: A Life of Controversies'' *''Gaming for No Reason'' *''10 Nostalgic Video Games (80s Edition)'' *''DISLIKE THIS CRINGE-WORTHY GAMING VIDEO'' *''Trashiest Video Game Fan Fictions'' *''Minecraft 3 AM Videos Suck'' *''Seymour Lames'' *''r/jeko'' *''Roblox is Lame: Reasons Why'' *''Roblox is Lame 2: Going Further Through the Cringe'' *''Roblox is Lame 3: A Gross, Blocky Finale'' *''r/drillimationonline'' Category:Mr. Premiere Category:VidSpace Category:VidSpacers Category:El Kadsreian people